The Unexpected Help
by Shac89
Summary: A strange person has come to Jump City and he is going to turn the lives of the Titans upside down.
1. Surprise Surprise

Title:New Friends New Adeventures

By:Shac49  
Disclaimer:I do not own The Teen Titans show it is the sole property of DC and Warner Brothers.I do however own the character Star(Not Starfire) and anything dealing with Star's background

A/N:This is a BB/Rae fic if you don't like the couple don't read.

Time:8:00 p.m

Place: Somewhere in Jump City

A boy around the ages of 17 landed on a building in a city so foreign to boy name was Star Nitro.

Star: It is so nice I have a chance to get out of my world for a while and explore.

Star looked around and saw a T shaped building on an Island.

[Star Thinking]: (I wonder If anyone there will give me a place to rest that last place I was in was not fun)

Star shivered as the thought of a big purple dinosaur flooded his mind.

Star: (Shuddering)

Star then vanished.

(Inside the tower )

Raven ,Beastboy,and Cyborg were sitting on the couch Cyborg and Beastboy were playing Mega

Monkey Mash : The Story of the Monkey King and Raven read well tried to read one of her many books but it was hard with the constant booyahs from Cyborg and the growls of fustration from Beasboy it was hard for her to consentrate on the words. She was just about to beat the snot out of both of them when the Towers bell rung (A/N:Do they even have a door bell anyway that's not important.) Raven sighed in relief and stood up from the couch and marked her place in the book.

Raven: I'll get it.

But they were to intuned with the game they may not have heard the bell or even cared Raven shurrged and and sank threw the the common room floor and Beasttboy looked at the place Raven was all of the sudden he heard the loud booming voice say player 2 winner Beastboy turned around and saw his green monkey laying face down in bannas peels and Cyborg's red Monkey sitting on his monkey's back like hworang.

Beastboy:Dude I wasn't ready

Cyborg:Ha Ha Ha Ha to bad.

Beastboy : Rematch

Cyborg stared at his green friend and smile.

Cyborg:Ok your on.

(With Raven)

Raven 's black Raven form materialized to the front door she opened it and saw a mocha skin boy with glowing blue eyes he was six foot 2 and hand on a blue tank top and blue camoflauge training pants he also wore blue training gloves he looked at Raven and smiled.

Star:Hello my name is Star Nitro.

Raven:My name is Raven.

Star:Nice to meet you the reason I'm here is that I need a place to rest up.

Raven:Well come on in.

Raven walked back to the common room followed by Star.

(3 minnuets later)

Raven and Star entered the common room together when they entered Beastboy and Cyborg looked at the two surprised when they exited the room .B eastboy cotinued to stare at the door anger gracing his green features.

[Beastboy Thinking]:( Who the fuck was that)

Just then Cyborg won again.

Cyborg:HA HA I WIN AGAIN!!

Bestboy got up deep in thought and wnt to the kitchen.

In the hallway Star stopped suddenly and Raven stared at him confused.

Raven:Whats wrong.

Star:Right here.

Raven:Huh?

Star floated in the lotus postion and started to meditate

Raven then shrugged it off and left.

(Two Hours later)

Starfire came out of her room she looked up and saw Star.

Starfire:(Screaming)

Star snapped out of his trance and got in his stance and staring at all five Titans Robin stepped toward Star.

Robin: Who the hell are you better have a good explination?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Robin and Star stood staring at eachother Robin scowled at the intruder .

Robin:Who are you?

Star:My name is Star Nitro.

Robin:Why are you here?

Star:Well Raven said I can come in to rest.

Robin:In the hall way?

Star shrugged.

Star:It was quiet.

Robin:Well you can stay in this room ok.

Robin pointed to a empty room on the far left side.

Star nodded and opened and closed the door. Inside the room was a old bed and dresser Star looked around and smiled.

Star:This is nice.

Star laid on the bed and rested his eyes .

(Three minuets later)

Star woke up and stretched.

Star :Man I need to train.

Star exited the room and ran almost ran into Beastboy .

Star:Sorry.

Beastboy:That's allright, where are you going?  
Star:I need to train.

Beastboy:Well follow me.

Star followed Beastboy to the training was deep in thought thinking about a certain pale skin looked up at Beastboy at the back of his head and enterted the the giant training room that had twenty punching bags, ten tredmils and stair masters, a weight lifting set,pull up bar, and a ring. Beastboy turned around and saw Star smirking.

Beastboy: What?

Star : You like Raven Don't you.

Beastboy was taken aback.

Beastboy: ( Stammering) No!

Star shook his head and smirked.

Star:There's no reason to lie it's in your eyes.

Star walked past a dumbfounded Beastboy and walked to a little mat and sat down cross legged.

Beastboy stood in that spot with a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.

(Two minuets later)

Beastboy:How did you know?

Beastboy turned around and saw Star smiling.

Star:Just a I'm going to train.

Beastboy nodded and exited the training room thinking about what happened with their strange vistor.

[Beastboy Thinking]: (How did he know I liked her.)

While he thought he accidently ran into Raven . When they collided her Beastboy knocked Raven on her back and he landed on her soft breast.

[Beastboy Thinking]: (Hm soft.)

Beastboy looked down to see Raven staring back at him he immeditally jumped up to his feet.

Beastboy:ImsosorryRavenpleasedon'tkillme! (A/N: he said "Im so sorry Raven please don't kill me")

Raven got up and put her hand on Beastboy's left shoulder, Beastboy flinched fearing the worst. Raven's purple orbs stared at Beastboy's emerald ones.

Raven: It's ok Beastboy.

Beastboy sighed in relief and Raven went to her room and closed the door.  
[Raven Thinking]: (Beastboy is so sweet.)

Just then the alarmed went off and everyone including Star appeared in the common room.

Star: What the hell is going on.

Robin: We've got trouble.

Cyborg:Who is it.

Robin:Reports say it's Slade and a unknown accompiance.

Robin:Titans go!

Everyone exited the room Beastboy turned toward to Star.

Beastboy:You coming.

Star nodded and followed Beastboy out of the common room.

Cyborg drove his car,Robin rode his motorcycle, and Beastboy in hawk form,Raven on a black disk,Starfire,and Star flew toward the disturbance.

Cyborg stopped the T-car when they made it.

Star landed followed by Raven,Starfire and Beastboy who turned back human.

Beastboy:Damn.

The Titans looked around and there were building reduced to rubble,some burnt to ash,and some just gone completely with no trace that even exsited.

Robin:Slade must stopped.

Slade's Voice: You think so Robin.

The Titans looked around for the source.

Robin:Show yourself Slade.

Just then out of nowhere Slade and black hoodied figure appeared infront of the Titans.

Robin: (with contempt):Slade

Slade:So nice to see you again Titans.

Slade stared at Star.

Slade: I see you have a new member.

Robin stared at the cloaked figure.

Robin:I see you have to,who is he.

Figure:(Raspy Laugh)

Star:That laugh.

Star stared at the figure with a look of pure hatered.

Star:Monk.

The figure took of the cloak to reveal a six foot two inch tall hair was long and fuzzy,his skin was the color of bronze,his eyes were as black as wore a black muscle sweat pants,and white training gloves.

Monk:Star so nice of you to remember me

Cyborg stared at Monk and Star.

Cyborg : You know him?

Star: Yeah he's from my what the hell are you doing here.

Monk smirked evilily.

Monk:To destroy what other reason is there.

Star stepped forward toward Monk.

Star: Guys take care of this Slade Monk is mine

The Titans nodded and ran toward Slade who led them away from the fight.

Star: Now Monk it's time to beat you back to our world

Monk smiled big.

Monk: Oh yes so this visit would not a total bore after all.

The next chapter Titans vs Slade and Monk vs Star please read and review later gators.


	3. Star vs Monk and The Titans vs Slade

CHAPTER 3 STAR VS MONK AND THE TITANS VS SLADE

Star and Monk flew in the air staring intently at eachother.

Monk:Whenever you're ready.

Star then flew at Monk and threw a right hook to his fist connecting snapping Monk's head quickly to the left. Monk held his chin groaning in pain, Star jumped back and got in his stance waiting for the fighter.

Monk: (Chuckling)

Monk stared at Star with blood running from his mouth with a demented smile on his face.

Monk: My turn.

Monk then vanished and appeared behind a unsuspecting Star. Monk bent close to Star left ear.

Monk: (softly) Boo.

Star turned quickl around and Monk quickly vanished.

Monk's Voice: What's wrong can't find me.(laughter)

Star scowled

Star: SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!!!!!!!!!

Just then Monk appeared out of nowhere and dropped his leg across Star's head. Star dodged the attacked in time. Monk smiled at his quickness.

Monk:Impressive I almost feel bad to have to kill you.

Monk got in his stance.

Monk:Almost.

(With The Titans)

Robin aimed a stiff roundhouse to Slades skull. Slade easily dodged the boy wonder but was hit in the chest by green energy. Slade got up unfazed by what had occurred.

Slade:Come Titans this is becoming tiring

Just then a bus wrapped in black energy came flying toward Slade.

Slade ducked out of the way and rolled to safety.

Slade:Titans you all have improved. But it is still not enough.

Slade dived at Robin and grabbed him in a full nelson. Slaade stared at the Titans.

Slade:Make one move and your leader here gets it.

The Titans stayed staionary.

Slade:Good now I'm going to escape now don't you follow me now.

Slade then let robin go and kicked him with a roundhouse kick to th back and ran into an abandoned building. The Titans ran to Robin to see if he was ok. Robin sat up groggily.

Robin:I'm ok lets just go check on Star.

The Titans nodded and they ran to where Star was.

(With Star)

Star and Monk were striking eachother with thunderous strikes in the air every time their attacks connected a giant wave of energy exploded.

Monk and Star both threw a right hook and their fist connected causing a stalemate. Beads of sweat appeared on Stars brow, Monk just smirked at his oppents condition.

Monk:Star what's the matter boy getting tired.

Star growled at Monk.

Monk: (chuckling) You seem angry Star,Here let me relive your stress.

With lighting fast speed Monk slammed his right leg across Star's skull sending him carrening to the ground.

Monk vanished.

Before Crashing into the ground Star exacuted three back flips and landed safely .

Star knelt down breathing heavil.

[Star Thinking]:( Damn he's gotten faster.)

Star looked up and flipped out the way of Monk's fist coming from under the ground.

Monk came from under the ground covered in dirt and grime smirking.

Monk: I'll see you at home little Star. (laughter)

Monk then vanished.

The Titans came and saw Star standing up.

Cyborg:Hey where's the other guy at?

Star:He went home.

Robin:Home?

Star:Back to my world.

StarFire:What are you friend Star?

Star:Let's go bck and I'll tell you all about me.

That's the end of this chapter R & R and tell me what did you think of the fight scenes.

Love Peace and chicken grease


	4. What are you?

Chapter 4- What are you

Back at the tower the Titans sat on the sofa while Star stood in ront of them getting ready to answer questions.

Star: Ok first questtion.

Robin raised his hand.

Star: Yes Robin?

Robin: Ok how the hell did you know that man named Monk?

Star: He is from my dimension where I am from.

Cyborg: So why are you here?

Star stared at Cyborg and smirked.

Star: Vacation.

Titans: VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???

Star: Yeah I'm on vacation I go around different dimensions and explore.

StarFire: but what are you friend?

Star: I am A Starvosian Witch blaze.

Raven:Starvosian Witch Blaze what is that?

Star: My mother was a Starvosian and my father is a Witch Blaze.

Beastboy timidly raised his hand.

Star: Yes Beastboy.

Beastboy: What exactly is a Blaze?

Star smirked a little at the question and was ready to answer when the alarm raang throughout the tower.

Robin ran to the t.v screen and a map appeared blinking red.

Cyborg got up from the sofa.

Cyborg: Who is it this time?

Robin: (With Contempt) Slade. Cyborg you and I will take the T-car,Star

Star looked at Robin calmly.

Star:Yes.

Robin:May you please help us with this.

Star bowed slightly.

Star: Anything for friends.

Robin smiled slightly.

Robin; Great, now TITANS GO!

(At the disturbance)

Robin and Cyborg exited the T-Car at a abandoned warehouse just then Raven,Beastboy,StarFire,and Star landed by them.

Star:So this is where this Slade is?

Robin:We think so, but be careful there could be traps everywhere.

Star nodded and his eyes turned from brown to a glowing deep blue he scanned the perimeter around them. His eyes turned back to normal ,the Titans stared at him with confused expressions.

Star:What?

Robin:What…

Cyborg: In the…

Beastboy: Hell…

Raven: Did you just…….

StarFire: Do friend Star.

Star shrugged.

Star: Just a simple power search that required me to tell there is 20 people in this warehouse and no lets go.

Star and the Titans walked in the warehouse.

Once inside they saw empty and broken bottles strewened ever everywhere a capping machine sat facing the big dusty windows that let little or none moonlight in Star,Cyrborg, and Starfire lit the way as they walked through the warehouse.

Star: What is this place?

Robin: It's a old bottling plant where they used to make a soda called "In Yo Mouth"

Beastboy: Oh, I loved that stuff!

Raven: Figures.

Beastboy:What.

Star then stopped suddenly the Titans looked behind themselves and saw Star staring around himsel like a fly was buzzing in his ear.

Beastboy:What's wrong dude?

Star put his left hand up to silence him.

Star:I'm sensing something.

Raven shut her eyes and focused.

Raven:Me,too.

Star then picked up a piece of glass and in one fluid motion Star threw the glass behind him then a figure with pink hair lept out of the shadows.

Jinx: Wow you are something to have sensed me before the gothic princess.

Star stared at the girl confusion on his face he then turned his attention to the Titans.

Star: What the fuck is that?

Star pointed at Jinx to announce who he was talking about. Beastboy and Cyborg tried to stiffle the laughs as Jinx face blushed red with anger.

Jinx : Why you....

Jinx then hit Star in the chest with one of her hexes sending Star through a capping machine.

The Titans got in their stances then Mammoth and Gizmo showed up. Gizmo readied his rockets at the Titans.

Gizmo: Eat this scuzzbags.

He fired three rockets but they then stopped mid contact.

The hive looked up to see Star floating above them with his right index finger pointed to the rockets.

Star: Little kids shouldn't play with toys like these …….

Star snapped his fingers and the rockets turned to dust. Star landed by the Titans and got into a kick boxing stance.

Star: Someone might get hurt.

Star turned his attention to Robin and nodded Robin nodded back.

Robin:Titans Go!

Star and the Titans ran at the Hive.

End of chapter 4 next chapter 5 The hive vs Star and the Titans


	5. The Hive vs The Titans and Star

Chapter 5 - The Hive vs The Titans and Star

The two opposing forces came together Starfire and Raven attack Jinx, Beastboy,Cyborg ,and Robin attacked Mammoth while Star stared at Gizmo with a blank emotionless stare

Gizmo: Come on attack me scuzz muncher.

Star: (Sighs)

Gizmo then fired his missle Star then stood for a couple of moments,just then the missles exploded on contacted with Star.

Gizmo:I did it.

Gizmo turned around proud of his victory just then the smoke cleared and Star stood there with his fist wrapped in energy pointed at Gizmo.

Star: Don't be so cocky shrimp.

Gizmo turned around and stared at Star surprised.

Gizmo:How the…..

Gizmo was then blown to the far wall back first causing it to dent. The small genius fell to the ground out cold.

Star: (Bored sigh)

(With Raven and Starfire)

Jinx: Gizmo!

Before Jinx had a chance to run to the boy to beat him for losing a slabbed of concrete blocked her path.

Jinx turned around and was then faced with a barrage of star bolts. Jinx dodge the onslaught but a pipe wrapped in black magic wrapped around the pink haired enchantress and constricted her from using her magic. She was then placed uncerimously ontop of a drooling Gizmo.

Just then Mammoth came flying pass the girls having put up a decent battle against the three male Titans holding back Cyborg and Robin only to be ram in his gut by Beaastboy who transformed into a Triceratops(A/N: Don't know if I spelled it right my spellcheck is on the fritz) causing the giant of the Hive to hit the wall where his commrades lay and fall on top of them. The Titans and Star looked at the fallen trio.

[Clapping]

The Titans looked around them selves and saw the source of the noise. On top of the railing looking out over the battle stoodd Slade.

Robin:(With Contempt) Slade

Slade: Hello Robin Titans I see you made it I was beginning to think you didn't like me(chuckling)

Robin was about to attack when Star held him back. Robin stared at Star shocked and furious.

Robin: What are you doing, that is Slade the man I swore to take down and sendd to jail for his crimes.

Star nodded his head knowingly.

Star: That's all well and good but wouldn't you feel dissapointed when you think the man you see in front of you is not the man you want to capture.

Starfire: What do you mean friend Star.

Star smirked a smirk that sent shivers down the Titans spines

He looked at "Slade" and his eyes glowed a errie blue color.

Star: Mr. Morph

Slade's appearance started to change to that of a white haired man with pale skin,he stood at 6'7 and had on a black suit with a matching hat and shoes. His thin lips up turned to a evil smile and looked at the shocked Titans and unmoving Star.

: (Calm voice) Very good Star you knew it was me.

Star: Why are you here?

Mr. Morph let out a small chuckle and stared at Star.

:(Chuckling)

With snap of his fingers made the Titans and Star vanished he then vanished.

A portal opened and dropped Star and the Titans in a pile on the outskirts of a city.

The Titans and Star stood up and dusted themselves off.

Cyborg: Where the hell are we?

Star then looked around at their surroundings and a look of relaztion appeared on his and Beastboy saw the change in demenor for their weird yet powerful vistor.

Raven: What is it Star?

Beastboy: Yeah dude you look like you had some of Starfire's cooking.

Robin glared at the green changeling for that remark. Beastboy just shrugged the glare off.

Starfire put her left hand on Star's shoulder.

Starfire:What is troubling you friend.

Star:Well guys welcome to my world.

Titans: Say What…

This is the end of chapter R X R PEACE OUT


	6. welcome

Chapter 6: Welcome

The Titans stared at Star shocked looks on their faces.

Beastboy: Dude repeat that again.

Star looked Beastboy dead in his eyes a small smile on his face.

Star: Welcome to my world.

Beastboy: Thanks......

(one minuet later)

Beastboy : HOW THE HELL ARE WE GOING TO GO HOME, WE'RE TRAPPED, TRAPPED, TRAPPED!!!!!!!!!!!!

Star grabbed the changelings shoulders and shook him slightly.

Star: Calm down man.

Beastboy took some breathes and he finally settled down. He looked at Star and smiled.

Star let his shoulders go and Stared intently at the boy.

Star: Are you ok?

Beastboy nodded and Star looked at the others.

Star : Are you all ok.

The other Titans nodded to Star, Star smirked.

Star : Good let's go back to my house and we can continue the conversation we started. Split Body.

Star made six copies of himself and he turned to the Titans.

Star : Hold on to one and brace yourself.

The Titans did as told and the copies,the Titans, Star vanished.

The Titans,copies,and Star appeared in front of a door the copies vanished into nothing and Star reached into his pants pocket and pulled out some keys. He unlocked the door and he and the Titans entered.

Star snapped his fingers and the room they stood in was illuminated with a flourescent light. The room was a simple room with a big flat sccreen hanging chairs by the arms of the couch, and on the wall was wall full of weapons.

Robin,Beastboy, and Cyborg: Woah.

Star smirked a little he then cleared his throat and the Titans stared at Star.

Star : Ok lets begin.

(One hour later)

The Titans were all situated on the sofa while Star took a seat on a chair infront of them

Star : Now before we we're transported to my world Beastboy asked what a Blaze was, so I'm going to answer. A Blaze is a race of alien warriors from this dimension who are feared and Blazes are split in three groups there are the low class Blazes who are peasents but are also exceptionaly strong, middle class Blazes are merchants who are also the man fighting force and serve as body gaurds for the planets many important figures, then it's the royal Blazes it's the class I'm apart of this class is the most powerful and are the figure heads of the planets armies.

Starfire: So your royalty like me?

Star nodded his head in recongnition.

Raven: But you don't act royal.

Star smirked at this fact.

Star: A lot of royal Blazes don't act royal they are part of the people as the people are part of them.

The Titans nodded at that thought. Just then there was a beepin noise and Cyborg stood up.

Cyborg: I need to charge up you have a place for me?

Star pointed to the kitchen.

Star: There's a jar in there that might help.

Cyborg shrugged and entered the kitchen.

Robin: Star how old are you?

Star looked at Robin confused.

Star: What brought that question on?

Robin: Well according to research aliens have a different time zone then earth.

Star nodded understanding the boy wonder's confusion.

Star : Well since me and my father are only half Blaze we age as humans do but my grandfather is full Blaze and his age is sixteen years times human.

Raven: How old is your grandfather in human years?

Star: Forty-nine.

Raven: So that means he really is...

Beastboy & Starfire: Seven hundred and eighty four years old

Robin and Raven stared at the two who said the number then looked at Star.

Star: That is correct.

Starfire and Beastboy smiled brightly while Raven and Robin stayed silent.

Just then Cyborg ran into the room smiling brightly.

Cyborg: Dude what was in that jar it was all I needed to stay charged for at least six weeks.

Star smirked at the half metal teens enthusiam.

Star: That was lighting from the planet Blaze.

Cyborg: Well thanks now I'm hungry.

The others nodded in agreement. Star stood up and split again.

Star: Lets go I know this place.

The Titans grabbed hold and they all vanished.

End of chapter six R & R and See you laters people and big ups to all the Beastboy and Ravens fans


	7. DINNER AND A SHOW

Chapter 7: Dinner and a show

The Titans and Star appeared infront of a fancy resturant.

Star: We're here.

The Titans and Star walked in the Titans were shocked to see the place was only illuminated by candels on the tables and tourches on the wall.

Raven : Wow fancy.

Robin : Yeah don't these kinds of places need reservations.

Star: I don't need one I know the owner.

The Titans stared shocked at what Star said.

Just then a brown skinned man appeared infront of them shocking the Titans but Star stared at the man smirking.

Star : Hello Blob.

The man named Blob smiled at Star.

Blob : Hey Star how was your vacation?

Star smirked at the man.

Star : Very interesting.

Blob smirked then looked behind Star and spotted the Titans.

Blob : Oh and who are these people friends of yours.

Star : Yeah they "traveled" with me from their world.

Blob : Well do they have names?

Robin : Yes we do ?

Blob : Well what are they ?

Robin : Well my name is Robin.

Cyborg : Cyborg.

Beastboy : Beastboy

Raven : Raven

Starfire : And my name is Starfire friend.

Starfire then hugged Blob so hard he split in half. The Titans stared shocked at Blob and at Star who had a faint smile on his face.

Robin : Why are you smiling , she just killed your friend.

Just then the halves of Blob formed two new Blob's who stood up and smiled.

Star : Still doing that joke I see.

Both Blobs shrugged.

Blob 1 & 2: Eh, it's still funny.

The Blobs walked off smiling and the Titans stared at the back of Star's head Shocked.

Star : Instant regeneration.

The Titans nodded and followed Star to a table,they sat down Star sat to the right of Robin who was on the left of Starfire who sat on the right of Raven who was on the right of Beastboy who was on the left of Cyborg who sat infront of Star. Just then another Blob appeared.

Blob : May I take your orders?

Star : I see your split bodies our working hard?

Blob shrugged and proceeded to take the orders , he looked at Robin.

Robin picked up a menu on another table and opened it.

Robin : I'll have the chicken and rice platter.

Blob wrote it down then he looked at Starfire.

Blob : What would you like miss?

Starfire took the menu from Robins hand and read the dessert part

Starfire : I would like the sundae of Ice cream please.

Robin : It's ice cream sundae Star.

Starfire : Yes that and I would like mustard on top of that.

The Titans except Starfire paled at what she said but Blob just nodded.

Blob : What kind of mustard we have dijon,spicy,original, and honey mustard.

The Titans except Starfire stared at Blob in shock.

Starfire : The honey mustard sounds good.

Blob wrote her order down as well,he then turned his attention to Raven.

Raven : Herbal tea.

Blob wrote it down and looked at Beastboy who got a menu off another table closes to him.

Beastboy: Do you have in tofurkey sandwiches.

Blob nodded his head.

Blob : Yes we do.

Beastboy smiled and Blob looked at Cyborg.

Blob : And for you sir.

Cyborg : Do you have an all you can eat meat platter?

Beastboy faked gagging noises and Raven smirked a ghost of a smile.

Blob : Yes we do.

Cyborg smiled and Blob stared at Star with a knowing smile on his face.

Blob : The usual Star.

Star nodded his head and Blob wrote everything down.

Blob : Ok i'll be back shortly with your oders.

Blob then vanished.

Blob reappeared and set empty plates infront of the Titans and Star. The Titans stared at Blob with confused looks with out hesitation Star spoke u.

Star : Watch.

With a snapped of Blobs fingers everything they ordered appeared infront of them and Star had some fried fish fries and a bottle of hot sauce.

Blob : Bon appitite

Blob vanished again and the Titans stared at Star confused.

Star looked up from his plate and stared at the Titans.

Star : What ?

Beastboy : What did he just do.

Star : Got the food here now hurry before it gets cold or melt.

Star started to eat his fish and the Titans followed soon eating there own food.

( Six minuets later )

Everyone finshed their food except Cyborg who everytime he finishedd more meat appeared at first he was exstatic but now he was slumped on the table groaning. Star stared at him

Star : You ok man?

Cyborg shook his head and started to groan again.

Just then Blob appeared again.

Blob : So how was everything ?

Titans (except Cyborg) : Good.

Blob stared at the half man slumped on the table groaning.

Blob : You ok?

Cyborg : N...N...No, take it away please.

Blob nodded and snapped his fingers the meat pile along with the dishes and him vanished.

Cyborg : Why was their so much meat?

Star : You asked for all you can eat so Blob gave you the infinity supply.

Star stood up and split himself and he and the Titans vanished out the restaurant. They appeared in a forest.

Beastboy : This place is nice and alll but what are we doing here.

Star : I need to train.

Star walked toward a clearing and vanished. The Titans rushed after him appearing in a metal room that had a door on the far wall Star appeared infront of them scaring them for a minuet.

Star : What took you guys?

Robin : Star what is this place?

Star : It's a training room.

Just then the door opened and a man with long black hair,well toned medium built and around six foot eight and two-hundred and twleve pounds walked in the room with no shirt sweat dripping off his body. Raven and Starfire blushed while Beastboy and Robin growled in fustration.

The man looked up after wiping his body of sweat to see Star and five unknown people with him.

Star : Hey grandpa Jett.

The Titans looked at the shirtless man shocked all thinking the same thing "Thats his grandpa he doesn't look a day over 20". Jett smiled at Star and walked over and gave him a stared at attention to the six people infront of him.

Jett : Hello my name is Jett Nitro and you all are.

The Titans went through the introductions and after the formalities Jett knelt down to Stars level.

Jett : (Whispering) So which on of the girls seen your birthmark?

Star : Ew! pops thats sick.

Jett shrugged.

Jett : Well nice to meet you all but I get to get home my wife is cooking tonight and I get to get ready.

And with that Jett vanished.

Star turned to the Titans and smiled.

Star : Now who wants to get training.

Starfire raised her hand and Star smiled.

Star : Ok Starfire right this way Star motioned her to the door and opened it up, when she entered he closed it and went to a screen.

Star : Ya'll can watch on this screen.

Star got close to the screen.

Star : Whenever your ready ?

Starfire: Ready friend.

Star nodded and a scene unfolded to a dark desolate plain. Starfire looked around

Starfire : This place is how does Raven say it ''fucked''.

Robin turned to Raven who threw up her hood embarresed.

Just then a defening ring stopped the ring and Starfire got out looking confused.

Starfire : What happened.

Star : Monk that's what happened he's sending out his challenges again.

Robin : Well let's go.

Star nodded,he split and the Titans and Star vanished.

They appeared in a abandoned city Monk waited for them ontop of a building with his arms folded across his chest and his hat half over his eyes.

Star : Monk.

Monk looked up and smirked.

Monk : Star so nice to see you home so soon...oh I see you brought some new playmates for me. But enough chit-chat who will be my opponent.

Robin : I'll fight you.

Monk smirked widen to a grin.

Monk : How nice that Slade talked about you constantly saying you were the best in the world.

Monk got in his stance (A/N:Monks stance detail is in my profile)

Monk : Let's see how good you really are.

Robin got in his stance.

Robin then ran at Monk and threw his left leg out to kick Monk in the gut.

Monk quickly intercepted the attack and flipped the Boy Wonder to the ground cracking the ground and knocking him unconscence.

Starfire's eye turned green and she fired multiple starbolts at Monk's back.

Monk turned around and smiled at the Tameranian.

Monk : Nice now I don't have to hold....

Monks' eyes turned onyx black.

Monk : BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Monk and Starfire flew in the air facing eachother.

Starfire : I will defeat you.

Monk : Go ahead and try ( Evil Laughter)

Chapter 7 is **FIN ****NEXT IS CHAPTER 8 STARFIRE VS MONK.**

**PEACE OUT**


	8. Starfire vs Monk

Chapter : Monk vs

Starfire and Monk floated in the air staring intently at eachother neither making a move . A small wind blew blowing their hair and Monk's coat slightly Monk looked at Starfire with a small smirk , Monk then vanished.

Starfire looked around trying to find the fighter. Monk appeared behind her and put her in a full nelson cinching in the hold. Monk got close to her ear and sniffed in her scent smiling wickedly.

Monk : How sweet fresh meat.

Starfire cringed in distgust of his breath on her ear. She tried to struggle but,Monk then threw her to the ground and Star caught her before she hit the building.

Cyborg powered his sonic cannon and fired the blast at Monk. In one fluid motion Monk unseathed his broad sword and cut the blast dispersing it. Cyborg stared at Monk while he seathed his blade back into the seath on his right hip. Monk stared at the remaing Titans and Star with a look of boredom.

Monk : I thought this fight will bring me entertainment but it only bored me so I will destroy all of you. Starting with the little girl who challenged me.

Monk formed a black ball of energy and put his arm out the palm of his hand facing forward and the energy growing aimed his arm at Starfire.

Monk : Good bye, Mid-Night Gun.

The blast was releashed and came toward Starfire, Raven tried to stop it but it only added to the blast momentum.

Star then placed Starfire on the ground and took the force of the blast knocking him off the roof of the building crashing to the ground below.

Titans : Star!!!!

Monk stared at the scene and threw his head back laughing Titans stared at Monk and they scowled him.

Monk wiped a tear from his right eye.

Monk : Oh that's priceless.

Monk saw Raven,Beast boy, Cyborg, and Starfire scowl at him. Monk's smile grew in delight.

Monk : What did I go to far ?

( Chuckling)

Monk looked behind the Titans and saw Star floating in the sky wrapped in a deep blue energy aura his eyes were aqua and his hair grew shoulder length. The Titans stared also and saw Star.

Starfire : Friend.

Star stared down at the Titans.

Star : Get Robin and get out of the way.

Raven wrapped herself and her teammates in black energy and teleported. Star stared at Monk face void of emotions.

Star : It ends here Monk.

Star got in his kick boxing stance.

Monk only chuckled in response, and got in his stance.

Monk : Yes it does little Star.

Well that is chapter 8 hope you enjoyed R x R. upcoming chapter Monk vs Star. peace.


	9. Star vs Monk

Chapter 9:Star vs Monk

Raven and the Titans appeared on different building staring at the two in the sky.

Starfire : I hope Star will be ok.

Beastboy , Raven , and Cyborg nodded in acceptance.

Monk and Star stared at eachother floating above the roof that the Titans were on.

Monk : I see you told your friends to move good then that means after I kill you they're next.

Star then smirked a smug smile and Monk stared at Star with a scowl.

Monk : You little.....

Monk flew toward Star and exacuted a spinnig left kick to the left side of Star's temple. Star put his left arm up and blocked the strike. Monk retracted his leg and continued his assault with his feet and Star blocked them all with ease.

Monk jumped back and attempted to put his fist through Star's chest and Star lept back and got in his stance.

Monk stared at the Starvosian Witch Blaze for a moment then the most sadistict smiles appeared on his face.

Monk : What fun and I thought I wouldn't enjoy this, lets continue.

Monk flew at Star and attempted the spin kick again but this time Monk vanished. Star looked shocked , just then Monk hit star with a spinning drop kick sending him carrening through the building destroying it.

Monk then vanished again , Star got out of the buildings rubble and dusted himself off Star then grabbed his ribs in pain.

[Star Thinking]:( Damn it my ribs are killing me.)

Monk then appeared crouching infront of Star's face smiling.

Monk : You don't look to well.

Star tried to punch Monk in his face but Monk vanished again causing Star to hit the ground face first. Monk the appeared standing over Star's body. Monk grabbed Star by the head and lifted him up on his knees.

Monk : Tsk Tsk Tsk, how pathetic this is all you have to offer , you are a disgrace to your family no wonder your mom died . It was to get away from a weakling like you.

With that said Star's right hand reached up and grabbed Monk by his throat bringing the fighter to his knees.

Star towered over him his eyes blazing with rage and bloodlust.

Star : Don't you ever talk about my mom again you hear me.

Monk smiled and started chuckling.

Star squoze his hand around Monk's throat tighter.

Star : What's so funny ?

Monk : This, Silent Fighter .

Monk then vanished just then Star's was hit all over his body by invisible strikes. Monk then appeared again and threw Star in the air.

Monk lept up after him, Star stopped his accent in the air and manged to counter a punch from Monk and slam his right fist in Monks face. Star stood up right and stared bouncing around.

Monk recovered from the strike but then was hit by a kick in the gut from Star, then Star kicked Monk in the face five times until Monk fell and crashed to the ground motinless. Star reverted to normal and fell from the sky but a giant green pteranadon caught him and flew back to the Titans.

( Three minuets later )

Star opened his eyes and looked around and saw the Titans staring at him.

Star : What happened?

Starfire beamed brightly.

Starfire : You won friend!

Starfire then gave Star one of her death hugs.

Star : Can't....breath.

Starfire let Star blushing and Raven stared at Star.

Raven : I could heal your wounds if you want.

Star shook his head.

Star : No I got it.

Star laid completly still and his body was wrapped in baby blue energy. After four seconds Star kipped back up to his feet streatching.

Star : Lets go.

Star split, grabbed the Titans and they vanished.

This is the end of chapter 9 Next chapter is 10 titled Party Invite.


	10. The Party Invite

Chapter 10: The Party Invite

Star and the Titans appeared in Star's living room,they put Robin on the couch and Starfire stared at Star with a hint of confusing.

Star stared back at the Tamerainian(A/N: Don't know if I spelled it right)

Star: Yes Starfire.

Starfire: I would like to see the Planet of Blaze,while we are here.

Star shrugged his shoulders.

Star : Well I don't know what to tell you other than I'm going to go meditate to get the rest of my power back. Fighting Monk takes a lot out of a person.

Star then vanished from the room.

(Three minuets later)

Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg and Starfire were sitting on the couch watching tv, while Robin was propped up on the couch still unconcious from his fight with Monk.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Star's voice: Can anyone of you get the door.

Beastboy got up from the couch and opened the door, when he did a hand wrapped around his throat and lifted him from the ground squezzing hard. The other Titans (except Robin) got in a battle ready stance. The person who was choking Beastboy looked at the others.

Person: (Female Voice ) Who the hell are all of you.

Just then Star appeared and grabbed the woman by her shoulders pulling her hand from around the changeling's throat,Beastboy dropped to the ground breathing heavily. Star stared at the Titans.

Star : It's ok I got this.

Star stared at the woman who was choking Beastboy.

Star : Aunt Jazmine what the hell ?

Jazmine smiled.

Jazmine : I thought they were intruders.

Star : Well they aren't what are you doing here anyway ?

Jazmine stared at Star shocked.

Jazmine : Today is your granddad's birthday don't tell me you forgot.

Star shook his head.

Star : No I didn't forget.

Jazmine nodded and vanished.

Star turned around to the Titans with a smile on his face.

Star : So you guys want to go to a party.

The Titans nodded, Star looked at the unconcious form of Robin.

Star : First we have to wake him back up.

Starfire : How friend.

Star vanished and appeared with a jar of liquid and threw little drops on Robin that exploded on contact.

Robin woke up with shocked and pissed.

Robin : What Hell.

Star smirked at his reaction.

Star : That was one of my uncles power in liquid form now lets go.

Star did a few hand signs and him and the Titans vanished from the house.

They appeared on a terrain with a giant castle that was at least sixteen foot tall and twenty feet wide. The Titans looked at Star confusion on their faces.

Titans : Where are we.

Star : Well Starfire gets her wish.

Starfire was looking confused as to what he was refering to. Star smiled a bit and turned to the Titans.

Star : Welcome to Planet Blaze.

Titan : WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The end of chapter 10 next is chapter 11 RXR

Peace Out


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Planet of Blaze.

Starfire then jumped in the air and squeled in delight.

Starfire : How glorious, why are we here friend?

Star stared at Starfire and the Titans with a smile.

Star : Today is my grandfather and my grand uncle's birthdays. So come on lets go or we will be late.

Star followed by the Titans across the Planet. They stopped at two huge statues of men weilding swords.

Beastboy: Why did we stop.

Star looked behind at Beastboy.

Star: You'll see.

Just then the statues crossed their swords Titans got into their battle stances and Star put his hand up to still them.

Statue 1:( deep raspy voice) State your purpose here.

Statue 2 : (Baritone Voice) Or die.

Star stepped foward and stared at the statues smiling, then the smile left his face and a scowl graced his features.

Star : I am Star Nitro son of Bryan and grandson of Jett Nitro.

The smile returned to his face.

Star : We are here for the celebration.

The statues nodded and uncrossed their swords to allow them passage to the castle. Star looked at the Titans and motioned them to follow, then they set off again.

The Blazerian castle stood at least 60 stories high and 100 meters wide.

The Titans looked at the castle in awe.

Beastboy : (whistles) Thats a huge.

When they entered the party was under way. The Titans danced and ate to their hearts content all except Raven who sat at on of the tables by walked over to her and sat down.

Star : What's wrong aren't you having fun?

Raven : I don't do fun.

Star just shrugged and got comfortable in the chair he was in infront of Raven, he stared at her and noticed her eyes were at the dance floor. Star followed her line of sight directly at Beastboy who was breakdancing with Jett.

Star : (Chuckiling)

Raven then looked at Star confused.

Raven : What?

Star : You like Beastboy don't you?

Raven was taken aback by the question and one of the chairs one seemed to noticed except Star and Raven.

Raven : Sorry.

Star simply shrugged.

Star : Something always gets destroyed when my familys around don't worry about it.

Raven smiled feeling a little better.

After the party everyone went to a room in the castle. Star and the Titans had a room on the 10th boys were bunking with Star, while the girls had a room.

( In the boys room)

Their were two beds and a couch, the floor was covered in lush blue carpet and there was two giant windows that showed the night Titans males were arguing about who gets the bed

Star : You guys can have the room I'm going to go meditate.

All 3: Ok.

Star then vanished and they resumed arguing.

( In the girls room)

there was also two beds and a couch, the floor was covered in lush deep purple carpet with pink trim Raven and Starfire laid on the beds.

Starfire : Friend Raven.

Raven turned her head to Starfire.

Raven : What is it Starfire.

Starfire : I believe I have the smoosh on friend Star.

Raven looked at her shocked

Raven : You mean crush Starfire but when did this happen.

Starfire blushed.

Starfire : When he saved me from the Monk.

Raven nodded her head in understanding.

Raven : Well Starfire it's understandable but it's late and I'm sleepy, we'll talk tommorrow.

Star nodded her head and laid her head down on the pillow. Raven laid her head down but her thoughts was on what Star told her at the party. "You like Beastboy"

[ Raven Thinking]: ( How absurd I cannot love someone so annoying, childish, inconsiderent, and cute, woah were did that come from. Damn it maybe sleep will calm me down.)

And soon sleep overtook her mind and she drifted off into dream land.

3:00 a.m

Beastboy woke up on the couch having lost the argument. He got up with a full bladder.

Beastboy : Let me take care of this.

Beastboy walked to the room bathroom and took care of his problem.

( Three minuets later)

Beastboy exited the toliet and was about to lay back down when his ears picked up a small sound outside the room. Curious about what is making that sound he followed it.

Beastboy followed the sound down the corridor that lead to the 10th floor balcony when he got closer he was shocked to see Raven singing to her hearts content.

[Beastboy Thinking]: ( What is she singing.)

Beastboy just listened to the words Raven was singing.

Raven : How can you see into my eyes like opened doors. Leading you down into my core, where i've become so numb.

Beastboy just sat perplexed at the song she was singing.

Raven : Wake me up, wake me up inside. I can't wake up, wake me up inside. Save me, call my name and save me from the dark.

Beastboy stared at Raven just hoping he had the courage to hold her and kiss her to make all the pain she is feeling go away. But alas he stayed staring at her back while she sung.

Raven : Now that I know what i'm without you can't just leave me, breath into me and bring me to life.

Raven closed her eyes while she was singing salty tears fell from her eyes that reached the changlings nose and then he made his choice to talk to her.

Beastboy : Ahem.

Startled Raven turned around and stared at Beastboy and smiled weakly at him.

Beastboy : Rae I heard you singing and I think your voice is really beautiful.

Raven stared at Beastboy and blushed.

Raven : No it's not.

Beastboy walked toward her and put his hand on her shoulders she flinched a little but relaxed when he stared at her with his emerald eyes.

Beastboy : Yes it is Rae, and one other thing.

Raven stared at him confused, Beastboy then leaned toward her in.

Beastboy : (whispering ) I'll bring you to life.

With that he kissed her on the lips with such passion that Raven knees almost buckled from it. When they broke apart Raven stared at the green changeling infront of her and smiled.

Raven : Beastboy I...

Beastboy cut her off.

Beastboy : I love you.

Raven smiled at him and hugged him tight against her.

Raven : I love you,too Garfield.

Raven and Beastboy broke apart and Raven wrapped in her energy and teleported them in her room she then wrapped Starfire in her energy and made her energy and sunt her away.

Raven laid on her bed and motioned Beastboy to her with one fingers Beastboy smirked and went to her.

Starfire woke up and looked around confused.

Starfire : Why am I on the roof?

( The Next day)

A portal whriled infront of the Planet Blaze castle.

Star and the Titans where saying goodbye to each other, Beastboy shook Star's hand.

Beastboy : Thanks man...

Beastboy looked at Raven who was standing next to Robin.

Beastboy : For everything.

Star smirked and nodded.

Star : No problem.

Robin told Star he can vistit the tower anytime, Star gave him a big hug, Raven did too, and Cyborg shook his hand.

After everyone said there good byes and was standing infront of the portal Star put his fist in the air and the Titans did the same then they vanished from the Blaze world.

Finished Remember RXR and I'll see you all later.

Peace Out


End file.
